This invention is in the field of disposing or storing toxic materials. Considerable attention has been given to protecting both the population and the environment from toxic waste. Previously, containers including 55 gallon drums having toxic material therein have simply been stored in the open or underground. The recent emphasis given to the disposal of containers of toxic materials accumulated over the years has not provided any satisfactory solution to the problem. Disclosed herein is a combination of containers and method to solve the problem of storing and disposing of containers of toxic material.
Various different types of containers have been provided for storing or shipping different products. For example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,889 issued to Uerpmann there is disclosed a method of encasing in closed sheaths a container of radioactive waste. Another insulated container for radioactive waste is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,309 issued to Bochard which involves placing radioactive material in a double walled container. An additional double walled container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,769 issued to Gablin wherein the container is to be used as a shipping container. Many shipping containers utilize solidified foam to insulate the shipped product from the exterior container such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,843 issued to Schneider. Despite all of the many prior shipping and storage containers, a satisfactory solution to the storage or disposal of toxic material has not been devised.